


It's Like We're Having Déjà Vu

by Sebastanbucky



Series: Sickfics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Bucky Barnes, Seizures, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastanbucky/pseuds/Sebastanbucky
Summary: Bucky shakes his head slightly, “I got the déjà vu feeling, think it’s starting.”Steve can see a slight twitch starting in Bucky’s lip. That’s what he suspected.---Bucky is in the shower when he feels a seizure coming on. Steve helps him through it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Sickfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	It's Like We're Having Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> I finished another sickfic, yey! I love sick Bucky. I just want to wrap him up in blankets and protect him.
> 
> Let me know if you have any requests! 
> 
> Title from Déjà Vu by Sleeping With Sirens

Steve is folding the clean laundry when Bucky comes out of the bathroom in only a towel, still sopping wet and sits down on the couch.

“You okay?” Steve has a creeping feeling the answer to that question is no. Sometimes the hot water and steam from the shower can trigger a seizure.

Bucky shakes his head slightly, “I got the déjà vu feeling, think it’s starting.”

Steve can see a slight twitch starting in Bucky’s lip. That’s what he suspected. He crosses the carpet, leans down next to Bucky, and helps him lay down on his side.

“Just relax. Breathe. I’m here.” Bucky nods and closes his eyes. They both hate the seizures, but Steve knows what Bucky is going through is much worse than anything Steve feels watching it. Bucky reaches out for Steve’s hand as the twitching in his lip intensifies. It looks like there’s a hook in the corner of his mouth pulling up to his ear, his eyes following the movement. Sometimes, if they’re lucky and Bucky manages to stay calm, that’s all that happens.

“It’s okay. Breathe. I’m here, just relax.” Steve can feel Bucky trying to relax as he strokes his back. “It’s okay.” He repeats. Desperate to help him. “Breathe through it.” He breathes deeply in and out so Bucky can try to follow him.

“Bad?” Bucky manages through twitching lips.

Steve sighs, “It might be, but I’ll be here with you.” Bucky hasn’t had a seizure in a few days, and even though that’s a relief for both of them, it usually leads to a bad seizure.

Bucky groans as his arm starts twitching. The worst part of these seizures is that Bucky is usually aware of what is going on. He doesn’t black out and wake up sore, he experiences losing control of his body’s movements and the pain they cause while it’s happening.

Soon Bucky’s whole body is twitching. He is gasping for breath as Steve tells him to relax and breathe, he’s here. Sometimes Bucky can hear him, and right now the only thing Steve can do to help is try and talk to him.

Steve flinches as Bucky’s muscles twitches over and over. He’s going to be so sore later. His legs hit the armrest at he end of the couch, and his arm is pulling back, twisting his whole body with it. It looks painful.

The first time this happened Steve freaked out. It happened while they were staying in Wakanda. No one could figure out why, and then they kept coming every day. They think it might be damage from the cryo. As Shuri said, there’s a reason why you shouldn’t refreeze something after it thaws.

He should have brought a bucket in case Bucky is nauseous after the seizure is over, and a cool cloth to wipe his face with. But he had been so taken aback by Bucky walking into the room dripping wet that he didn’t think before he sat down in front of Bucky. He would usually grab a few things before the seizure got too bad.

He suddenly remembers the clean laundry is laying in a pile behind him, and he reaches back with one hand while keeping the other on Bucky to make sure he doesn’t fall of the couch and gets one of the clean sheets. He uses it to wipe the sweat off Bucky’s face and neck.

Slowly, the twitching decreases back to the occasional tug on his lip. Bucky’s eyes close. Steve is unsure if it’s a voluntary movement or not. Sometimes Bucky will slip into sleep as soon as the seizure is done.

“You’re doing so good Buck. Breathe. It’s almost over.” Steve lets out a breath with relief that the worst part is over.

Finally, the twitching stops. Bucky’s eyes stay closed as he catches his breath. Steve can tell by the look in his face that he’s awake, but it usually takes a while before Bucky is able to communicate again.

“Are you with me?” Steve asks as Bucky reaches out for his hand again. Bucky groans in reply. “You did good Buck, keep breathing.”

They stay like that for a while, Bucky breathing as he returns to himself, and Steve comforting him with whispered words and soft touches.

“Sick.” Bucky mumbles into the pillow he’s got his face in.

“You feel sick?” Steve curses himself once again for not bringing a bucket the one time Bucky feels sick enough to warn him. It’s usually not too bad, but he always has it just in case. Once again, Bucky replies with a groan. Steve sits on the couch and pulls Bucky up so he’s leaning over the edge of the couch, hopefully aiming for the sheet on the floor if he throws up.

“You’re okay, just keep breathing.” Bucky looks utterly exhausted. His wet hair sticks to his face and neck and the towel he was wearing has ended up on the floor. Steve gently unsticks Bucky’s hair from his face and gathers it at his neck, out of the way as he can see Bucky fighting the urge to puke.

Bucky has a habit of fighting it when he’s exhausted, not realizing that he uses way more energy on trying to hold back the inevitable than if he just let his body do what it needed to.

He loses the fight and throws up all over the sheet and the floor. Some even gets on the edge of the couch.

“It’s okay, just let it out. You’re doing great.” Steve keeps reassuring him. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. The seizures happen almost every day sometimes multiple times in a day, with this as the result about once a week. Steve is used to it; he doesn’t even flinch at the sounds Bucky is making or the sour smell.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps. “I’m okay.” Obviously, Bucky is not okay. He is violently throwing up on the floor after a bad seizure. This is just Bucky’s way of saying he’s back. The seizure is gone, leaving him exhausted and sick.

“You sure look okay.” Steve can’t help but joke to lighten the mood.

“Oh, shut your-” Bucky cuts himself off with another heave. Steve rubs his back until Bucky sinks back into his arms. “I’m good now.”

“You sure? That was a pretty good impression of your performance last week.” Bucky doesn’t have the energy for more than a chuckle. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“My arm feels like it was twisted to hell, but I’m fine.”

Steve isn’t sure that makes sense. “How about we get you to bed?”

“Don’t wanna move.”

“You can’t sleep on the couch you just puked on.” Bucky’s eyes go wide, as if he doesn’t remember that part. Maybe he doesn’t. “Don’t worry, I’ll carry you.” Steve picks him up and carries him to bed.

He grabs clean boxers and a cozy hoodie and bring them to Bucky. “Can you dress yourself?” Bucky blankly stares at him. Steve dresses him before disappearing into the bathroom for a moment. He comes back with a cool cloth, mouthwash, and an empty cup. He wipes Bucky’s mouth and forehead before giving him some mouthwash and holding the empty cup to spit in.

Bucky falls asleep in moments. Steve kisses his forehead before he gets up to clean up the living room.


End file.
